Rule for a successful second marriage
by Thunder Gardian
Summary: Kai's father Susumu gives Kai the shocking news that he wants to marry a women Kai never met or heard about before. But more chaos ensures when the bride to be is the 5th hokage of Konoha, Tsunade. Two different worlds meet with a lot havoc as the result.
1. Rule 1

**Rules for a successful second marriage**

A/N : This is my first crossover. So please be good.  
In this story Susumu is an archeologist working with Bruce as well as an bey blade designer and they live in bey city so its not that much different from the original story line. It is after G-Revolutions and its non yaoi. And Kai's parents are divorced. The bit beast's can take human form if they want!

Sorry for all the spelling and Grammar mistakes.

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**RULE 1: If you have kids don't take the decision without their opinions **

**

* * *

**

"Tell him about her, and then see if I'm right or wrong." A brown haired male said.

"Shut up Bruce! It doesn't matter, if I'm happy he'll be too and she is great women." Another man said with dark blue hair.

"Trust me! That will not work, he is older now, he won't do everything you say." Said the one named Bruce.

"Come' on! I know my son." The other male said.

"I know that but Susumu, he is not a little boy anymore who will just say, 'hey dad, I don't care what kind of women she is just marry her if you wish.' For god's sake Susumu he is 17. He's a young adult."

"I think he'll understand, and I know he needs a mother."Susumu said.

Well this is the current conversation going on between Bruce granger, Tyson Granger's father and Susumu Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari's father.

After the BEGA incident, one day Kai's father showed up at the new BBA. Well after a lot of talk, apologizing, a few visits to hospital and an attempt to suicide Kai is in the last living with father in Bay City. It was one hectic time, Kai became such an emotional wreck that it was hard to believe it is him, but now things are back to normal until now.

Only God knows what is supposed to happen. Well Kai also, it practically depends on him.

* * *

Sunshine poured through the window in a large room and on the bed. On the bed wrapped up in red and black sheets was a figure with his two toned hair peeking out. On his side slept two dogs, a red collie and a big black blood hound. The figure moved a little but then again became lifeless. The room had huge French windows with crimson curtains; the room was painted with a royal blue.

The furniture was made up of mahogany wood covered in different shades of red, black and gold. It had a huge fire place. A huge plasma screen was placed on the left wall with all type of game consoles surrounded with a couch, two bean bags and a loveseat. The floor was covered with a plush royal blue carpet. Against the bed foot was a chest with pillows and on the chest was a guitar in black with white skulls over it and red phoenix pattern.

The study table was next to the bed, with a Mac Book air on it. The wall above the table was fitted with a pin board with timetables, photographs, notices, etc. On both side of the bed were night tables filled with photo frames. There was a sleek black phone next to a black i-pod. And next to his was a red beyblade with a phoenix in its bit. Near the study table was a small passage with a huge cupboard on the left side and the door to the bathroom on the right.

A huge bookshelf was located on the boundaries of the window; with a small tool reach the higher shelves. Opposite to the bed was another shelf on the middle rack was a glass tub filled with water and small candles and flower petals floating on it. Next to it was a cordless and lots of candles smelling of forests.

One shelf below was sophisticated looking music system. The rest of the shelves were filled with music and movie CD's, beyblade parts, more books and a couple of other things.

* * *

Susumu said, "Bruce let me go, I need to go home."

Bruce, "I won't until you promise that you will talk to him."

The situation right now was like that Susumu was on the floor, his hands pinned above his head, and Bruce on top of him. If you look it will look like Bruce was straddling Susumu.

And in that moment Tyson entered the room looking like a deer caught in head lights. He couldn't believe he was looking at something like this. _"Oh my God! What is this??? Dad and Susumu, I knew they were close friends but this. This can't be possible. Have to stop this."_

He shouted, "DAD what the fuck are you doing??"

They both suddenly looked at Tyson whose face looked like a big cherry. They both realized in what position they were.

Bruce got up and Susumu jumped up to go out, "It's not what you think Tyson. I was just going." And with that he dashed out of there.

Tyson stood there standing gaping at his father. Bruce said, "It's not what you think Ty."

But before anymore explanations Tyson stormed out of the room. Bruce slapped his head with his hand, "Now I have to solve this problem also."

* * *

Susumu reached his penthouse and parked the car in his private area. Yes he had a private parking area, he was Hiwatari after all. He just knew that if he talked to Bruce this was going to happen, just like Tyson had a weird effect of Kai, Bruce had weird effect on Susumu. He just wished Kai understood this, because he had a feeling that something very bad is going to happen.

But he was happy it had been three months since has seen his son, he was on a tour for work. He wanted to see his soon. He jumped on the elevator and pushed the button for the 25th floor. The elevator made ting sound indicating it has reached its destiny.

He hoped out of it and the opened the door to his 2 floored 7 bedrooms and a full roof pent house. He used the spare key to open it, _"I knew it was a good idea to bring spare keys."_

He entered the house and dropped the bags on the couch and went up stairs to his son's room. The dogs hearing the slightest noise got up and ran down to attack on the person but instead started licking him. With all the noises Kai couldn't sleep, so he decided to check out the problem just to his dad covered in saliva with the dogs all over him. He shouted, "COLE! LARA, come back, don't disturb dad."_(A/N: Cole is the blood hound and Lara the Collie.)_

Hearing this Susumu looked up to see Kai. He got up pushing them both aside and hugged his son whereas Kai, "Dad you can hug after you get of this saliva costume."

Susumu chuckled, _"This is typical of Kai."_; "Clean freak!!!" Susumu said messing up Kai's already messed up hair.

"Hey!! I'm not." Kai snapped back but with a little smile, "Well it's good to have you home dad."

"Well I'm glad to be back son."

* * *

After getting all cleaned up and feeding the dogs, father and son were sitting on the kitchen counter enjoying the breakfast. Kai could see that his dad was fidgeting with something, so he asked, "Dad!! What's up??"

Susumu looked up to his son's eyes shining with concern, "Nothing, just thinking."; _"Come' on ask him, prove that Bruce was wrong."_

"Kai?"

"Ummmhumm!"

"What will you do, "IF" in future, "IF" I say that I want you to meet a girl I love and I want to marry?"

"You talked to me about the marriage or not??"

"I didn't told you about it at all."

"I will probably say no. Well why??"

"No I'm just asking."

Kai pounders over the thought for a moment, it was like a switch in his mind just click.

"Who is the girl dad??"

Susumu was shocked, "Ammm ……..WH-what d-do y-you mean s-son??"

Kai stood up slamming his hands on the counter, "Don't kid with me dad. I want to know."

Susumu swallowed a dry lump in his throat, he knew by looking at Kai's eyes that he was taking serious.

"Well…." He said joining his index fingers like a small kid does.

"Dad??"

"Her name is Tsunade."

"Tsunade?"

"Yeah!!!"

Kai sat down now. Meaning he wanted him to continue.

"Okay! We went to a ninja village." Kai raised an eyebrow, "Um….Konoha, so I met her there."

Kai snapped up, "K-O-N-O-H-A, you are not talking about the 6th hokage right."

"I am"

"You have gone nuts." And with that he stood up walked out of the kitchen. Susumu ran after him, "Kai listen to me."

Kai was already up the stairs he turned back so he was half hanging down the railing, "No dad! You listen to me; you never take decisions with my opinions. Never ask me how I feel. You know I would have not felt so bad if you could just have called me told me about her."

"Kai- ", but he cut him off.

"But no, you can't do that, now can you."

He walked to his room and slammed the door. The dogs following behind him, but poor beings the door was slammed in their face.

Susumu sighed and sunk in the sofa, "I guess you were right Bruce, I think I need that book."

**FLASH BACK**

"It's the first rule Susumu" Bruce said.

"What rule??"Susumu asked.

"The rules for a successful second marriage! I just told you"

Susumu raised an eyebrow, "And the rule is…"

"If you have kids don't take the decision without their opinions. Got it!"

"I don't believe you..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well I guess now I have to Bruce." And with that he sunk deeper into the sofa. Cole and Lara at his feet.

* * *

Please review. If you like it, review......  
I really need them!!!!


	2. Rule 2

Thanks to FlamingIce94, The Cattan Wolf, SouthernDragon, LatyfeSurLeSora (Thanks for pointing out the blunder), for the reviews and also thank you to everyone else who added this story to their favorite or alert list. Hugs to all of you!

**A/N:** I updated it as fast as I could. This chapter is not much but still it will work.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**Rule 2:** Solve a problem fast or it will grow

* * *

Kai was just furious,_ "What does he think he is, King of the world. Doing whatever he wants. Does he even care what I think or feel? He is just- Uh!"_ With that Kai fell on his bed. he couldn't believe that his father took such an important decision without his advice moreover Kai didn't had a single bit of idea about it. He alawya thought that his father will not do the same stupid mistake again but boy was he wrong.

His life was a total mess. First of all, his father left home when he was 5, then, his mom got all physco trying to kill herself and Kai. when that stage got over, there was that Voltaire bastard and his purple haired monkey Boris. After all that got over his dad decided to come back after 11 years. Oh now if you think that is all, now this shit happened.

His ould never be normal. Kai snorted at that thought, _"Yep my life can never be normal and the girl he chose, a Hokage."_ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH", Kai gave a loud cry. For one day, just one day he wanted to have a normal life.

He just wanted his father to share everything with like old days, when they would sit in the balcony witha cup of hot coco and talk about everything, but it was all gone. He couldn't help but sigh. It was just tiring him out.

Kai got up and took out a Three Days Grace cd and started to play on the full volume, he was just so lucky that his room was sound proof. He picked up a book and sat on the window pane and started reading it.

He didn't care what his father thinks, he was not going to give in. This time he was going to make his realise his mistake even if felt guilty. He will, definately will.

* * *

Susumu heard Kai's cry, it startled him a little but he knew the worse is yet to come. Currently he was sitting in the lounge and reading the newspapaer with Cole and Lara at his feet. He kind of felt guilty, for what he had done. I was all his fault.

Suddenly the phone rang and he frowned when saw the name displayed on the caller id, _"Bruce, here is little miss I told you to make things bad."_

"Hey Bruce!" Susumu said.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Jeez! Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well voice sayd it was something like your son fulshed your head down the toilet."

Susumu groaned, _"Here it comes.", _"You won! Be happy, he totally freaked out. Congrats!"

"Well I told you."

"Ya, ya, whatever, bye."

"Hey! Listen to me okay, go appoligize talk him. You know na', solve a problem fast or it will grow."

"Is this another rule?"

"Yeah!"

"Then bye."

"But-"

With that Susumu cut off the line. He sighed, he was such a bad father letting his son go through so much of trouble. He felt like self loathing, he was hating himself so much. _"Oh God what am I suppose to do? What will happen if I tell him that she is arriving this saturday. That means today Thurday. Oh boy 2 days I am so dead."_ Susumu groaned and threw the newpaper on the wall opposite.

Lara and Cole looked up to find the source of the noise and ran to catch the newspaper knocking a vase and a table down. Susumu physically winced, _"Oh yeah more problem Kai is already angry with but now. Very Good." _He was even making bigger messes. But he was actually thikning how did Kai didn't hear this crash. _"He has pretty good hearing. Well if he doesn't come down it will be better."_

_

* * *

_

Kai sighed for the thousandth time this day, the book he was reading was not helping at all. He felt like the God was mocking him. Right now in the book the hero of the book was taking to his dad about some legend. Kai just couldn't beleive his luck, _"Oh! What the heck is this?? Couldn't he find any other time to talk with his father?"_

Kai slammed the book shut and drooped it on the bed. He was totally going to do somethig rash if he didn't breathe a liitle fresh air.

He got up and opened his wordrobe. He picked up a red sleeveless hoodie and a pair of black cargo shorts and changed in the. He put on his black trainers and picked up an ornage frisbee.

He switced of the music player and walked out of his room and descended down the stairs.

Susumu looked up to see his son coming down the stairs witha frisbee in his hand. Cole and Lara stood up ran towards Kai. Susumu wanted to say something, he opened his mouth but Kai cut him off, "Do say a word!" And with that Kai exited through the main door the dogs following behind.

Susumu sighed, "Atlest he did not see the broken vase."

* * *

Kai threw the frisbee; Cole and Lara ran after it. Kai smiled, it was so much like his childhood, in the park playing catch with dogs the only difference was that his father was used to be there. He growled in frustation, _"Why the heck everything I do make me remeber of him. Why can't he leave me alone." _He dropped on the ground looking at the sky as it turned a little grey with dark clouds looming. _"Oh God! now its gonna' rain. Just fabulous."_

He sat up to see Cole and Lara running towards him, with the frisbee in Lara's mouth and he smiled. He stood up and took the frisbee, "Come' on we have to go now." And started walking towards the gate. Cole and Lara ran towards gate like they were racing like little kids.

* * *

Kai reached his penthouse to find it empty, _"Well guess what? God actually doesn't hate me." _He walked in the kitchen and opened a packet of dog food, poured it in two bowls and placed on the floor. The dogs came running and jumped on the food more or less like Daichi and Tyson.

Kai snorted, _"Yep! Daichi and Tyson are actually like them." _He opened the fridge and took out a can of coke and sat on the counter stool, sipping lightly on the soda. Kai took out dranzer from his pocket and looked at her. _"Atleast you won't take an important decision without me right."_

"Um I definately will." boomed a female voice in his head.

_"So you'll leave me too. Huh?"_

"Don't be a emo dear." Dranzer said. **(A/N: Only Kai can hear her talk.)**

_"So what should I be?"_

"Brad Pitt! He will be good."

Kai made a weird face, _"Shut up!"_

Suddenly out of nowhere, girl appered on the chair next to Kai. She had a pale complexion with Reddish blonde and Crimson eyes. "Well you asked me." She said. Cole and Lara looked up but ignored her, they knew that she was no stanger and continued their eating.

"Shut up Dranzer!"

"Someone's angry!"

Kai rolled his eyes, this was jsut so typical of her. She acted like a elder sister he never had always teasing but right to the point. But he hated when she was right. Kai placed the can on the counter and stood up from his seat and moved out of the kitchen.

Dranger shouted behind him, "Hey finish of the can!" When he didn't respond she she picked it up and took a sip, "Um....If'll not finish it then I'll. Right Cole and Lara?" The dogs looked up and ignored her like last time.

She huffed like a child, "You guys are spending too much with Kai." And continued.

* * *

Kai walked into his room and moved into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothing. He definatley needed a warm bath and started to fill the tub. He got into the tub and felt his muscles relax. He looked outisde the huge bay window parallel to the bath tub to find drops of water splased on it.

He groaned, _"This was suppose to be soothing not depressing."_ Normally the glow of candles in the bathroom helped him to relax but it was making his mood even gloomier. He sighed and ran a hand through this extreamly tangled mass of hair and sunk into the water more.

The bathroom was huge with all white tiles and fiitings, a large jacuzzi bathtub and a french window window covering the wall parallel to bathtub and overlooking the huge city. Candles were everywhere for a calming effect. All in all a perfect bathroom for one of the best bladers in the world but today it looked like worst.

Kai closed his eyes and tried to forget everything, and before he knew he fell asleep.

* * *

Susumu enetered the house all wet and soaked. He wne t into the dining and drooped the bags in his hand on the table. He wnet into the kitchen to find Dranzer drinking a can of coke but his son nowhere in sight nor the dogs. He asked, "Where is Kai and Cole and Lara??"

Dranzer looked up her face anything but startled and then she took another sip, "Cole and Lara are sleeping and your dear son, for what I know about him will be in a the bath tub."

Susumu frowned Kai rarely used the bath tub except he was very tierd. He shook his head and said, "I'm going to change, can you please make a cup of coffee?"

"Sure!" Dranzer answered as the watched the retreating body of Susumu. _"Just like his son, doing something rash and then feeling guilty. Looks like I've to do sometihing like alawys!" _And she sighed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I just threw in Dranzer.  
Okay!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Rule 3

**RULES FOR A SUCCESSFUL SECOND MARRIAGE**

A/N: Hey! sorry for so updating so late. The coumputer was working like it was 600 years old. Thank you to everyone who updated and added the story in their favorite or story alert list. i'm really glad that you like! So I'm here with the new chapter. Kai might be a bit out out of character...

"Talking"

"Thinking"

* * *

**RULE 3 **

**ALWAYS TALK THE TALK**

In a dark void stood Kai, alone and cold and suddenly a man appeared, he shouted, "DAD!" The man turned around looked at Kai and smiled, then vanished as suddenly as he came. A cold chill ran down Kai's spine and he turned around to see his worst nightmare standing behind him. "Well...Well Master Kai! Lets play." said the purple haired man. Kai took a step back and Boris came forward, "Are you scared, little phoenix?" And Kai dashed, he ran as fast as he could. He turned around to se Boris running behind him, "No use of running, pretty boy!"

Kai ran as fast as he could, but it felt like he was not moving at all. His stamina was at its end and his legs were aching. Kai found it hard to run; his leg was getting caught in something. He looked down see that his legs had shrunk or his clothes were to big. He looked at his hand, they were so small. His eyes widened. He was shrinking. He looked back again to and found him nowhere.

His body was shaking. He took deep breathes. Out of nowhere a hand came around his waist, and a cold voice whispered, "Gottcha' ".

Kai struggled but the hand tightened even more. He opened his mouth to shout but no voice came out.

* Flash*

Kai found himself in a cellar, suspended in mid air with chains, cold wind crawling up his naked body. He shivered. He tugged on the chains but nothing they were just as tight as ever. Just then Boris entered a dagger in his hand. Kai could feel his body getting numb, felt like his mouth was stitched. Boris neared and he felt the dagger at his heart. Boris gave a cruel smile and pushed it in his flesh.

He bit his lip from screaming but the pain was unbearable even from his standards.

Blood poured out of the wound. He eyes were wet with tears; through those tears he could see Boris's face inching closer. A wet tongue licked the blood. He thrashed here and there feeling filthy. Boris looked up and grabbed his chin and then pushed the dagger in his already bleeding wound.

Kai shot up his head heavy. He looked around to find himself in the bathtub. He sighed, he hated these nightmares. He understood that Boris was dead but yet he felt like his violet eyes watching his every moment. He shivered was it the water gone cold or the thoughts of Boris he didn't know.

He tried to stand up only to find his leg gone numb, "Oh God! I hate it. Why did I had to get asleep in a bathtub?"

He held on to the edges of the bathtub for support, and then stood up on his numb legs. He carried himself to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pale blue boxers to wear. After putting on the boxers he threw himself on the bed. "_I hate fighting with dad! But its his and his charming attitudes fault."_ He grumbled a couple of curses and snuggled his head into a pillow.

* * *

Susumu sneezed, someone is thinking about him. He shakes his head and continues reading the book. He didn't why some one wrote a book on Second Marriages but he was thankful. He would confess any day that he was an inexperienced dad and now this new problem. He loved Kai but sometimes he couldn't understand how that boy looked at the world.

Susumu somehow still saw him as the 4 year old boy he taught beyblading. He hated himself for that but he couldn't bring himself to accept the fact Kai was now 17 and that he had missed the most important years of Kai's life.

He sighed and buried his nose in the book. According to it, talking with Child after a fight helps but Kai and talking didn't go well. He sometimes wished that life could be normal but there wouldn't be any fun.

Dranzer walked out the dining hall to see Susumu sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table with a book in hand. She huffed. Four hours gone and neither Kai nor his darling dad has uttered a word. She hated being the only sane person in the house.

She spoke up, "Will you talk to him already?"

Susumu dropped the book in surprise. He looked up to see her leaning on the wall at the other side of the room.

"Stop scaring me!" Susumu said.

Dranzer folded her arms over her bust, "I'll stop scaring you when you talk to Kai."

"You know he won't talk."

"Oh please! You know he's not that big of a loner. If you tell him everything honestly then I think he will forgive and forget."

"He wouldn't even open the door if he knows I want to talk."

"At least try!"

"And then what, even if he opens the door what is the guarantee that he won't shut it on my face."

"Trust yourself. He does have your genes." And with that Dranzer pulled him with his arms and dragged him up the stairs.

"Dranzer! What are you doing?"

"Dragging you up the stairs."

"Why?"

"So you can talk to Kai."

"I know that, but I don't want to."

She glared the 'Do what I say or you'll suffer glare' and Susumu flinched. He can confess it openly that she looks exactly like his mother when she does that.

"Fine I'll talk."

"Thank you!" And with that she walked down the stairs.

* * *

There stood Susumu awkwardly in front of his son's door. He couldn't go back. He knew Dranzer would be there waiting for him and his son. _Kai. _His one and only son. He hated talking to Kai because the boy could see right through you and dismissed you even before you started. He loved his son but he wanted Kai to be like other kids of his age playing pranks, going on dates, naive and dependent on parents.

But Kai was nothing like that he was independent, clam and antisocial and Susumu knew Kai could never be like other kids. He knocked lightly on the door. No response. He knocked again, still no response. Susumu slowly opened the door to find Kai asleep on the bed. He was sleeping on his stomach, his legs tangled in the sheets, his mouth slightly opened. He smiled; sleeping was the only time when you could see the Kai real Kai, the peaceful one.

Susumu walked near the head of the bed and sat down next to Kai's face. He brushed his bangs of his face and sighed. He looked 4 again.

Kai murmured something and turned the other way. Susumu took a deep breathe, _"It's now or never"_ and lightly touched Kai shoulders. He moved a little but did not wake up. He shook his shoulders, this time Kai snapped open his eyes and turned around.

Eyes wide and now fully awake, "What do you want?"

Susumu's brain was blank, _"Say something idiot", _"I….."

"You what?"

"I want to apologize for everything Kai."

Now it was Kai's turn to be blank, "Huh!"

"Well you see I never really apologized for everything, I mean leaving you and then suddenly coming back."

"I don't get it."

Susumu looked down at his hands, "What I mean is Kai I'm sorry for abandoning you, for missing the most important years of your life, for forcing you to stay with the bastard and now I'm getting married without your consent. I'm sorry Kai!"

Kai sat there dumb struck, _"Your dad is saying sorry say something."_ "I…"

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't like the marriage I'll say no to Tsunade, she'll understand."

That is Kai realized that his father was crying. Tears were falling on his hands. _"I made dad cry, this was not suppose to happen." _Kai reached out took his father's hand in his hands. Susumu looked up. Tears in his eyes and his cheeks wet.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that I don't like the idea marriage…"

"But…"

Kai cut him off, "I just don't want you take decisions without me. You missed couple of years of my life big deal, but now as you're here I want to be your first priority. I' didn't mean it like that."

Susumu looked like a miracle just happened, Kai was not against the marriage he was just a little upset that Susumu didn't tell him about it. Then again Kai was still confused about the concept of relationship.

Kai again spoke up, "But that doesn't mean I don't hate abandoning me, I do but I guess I love you more than that, you are my father."

"Yeah! I guess you're right but still I do feel guilty that I got under pressure."

"No need to anyone can get under pressure when talking to that Bastard."

And then they both laughed. Susumu wiped his tears, "So am I forgiven."

"Of course! Just don't take important decisions without me."

"No I won't" And suddenly Kai found two warm arms around him. His body tensed but then he relaxed and embraced his dad back. Susumu smiled, "So you don't mind me marrying the 5th Hokage. Do you?"

"Nah! Only I meet her before the wedding."

"Well about that! Umm...I forgot to tell that she is coming on saturday."

"WHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"

Dranzer stood there outside the door listening to Kai curse in every language he knew and shel aughed. Looked like things were getting better.

* * *

Well I hope you people liked it...

Please review!

Thunder Gardian


	4. Rule 4

**RULES FOR A SUCCESSFUL SECOND MARRIAGE**

Yes! I updated it somehow. I hope all of you like it.

Thanks to all those people who reviewed or added the story to thier favorite and story alert list. The chapter is basically very simple but still...

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

ENJOY

* * *

**Rule 4: First meets ask for perfection**

Kai sighed for the hundredth time. Right now he was in the kitchen cooking for his mother-to-be. Kai was sure they were going marry. His dad has never bought any of the girls home especially to meet him.

Cooking was something he liked even longer that beyblading. When he younger he would bake cookies or cakes with the chef's at home for his father to eat after he came back from work. Cookies were still his favorite but when your father's girlfriend oops…. fiancé came home cookies are not enough.

So since morning Kai was in the kitchen trying to cook something. He was not some cordon bleu chef but still he was good, courtesy of living alone all those years.

The kitchen was airy with pale yellow walls. Next to door was kitchen counter which joined the dining room to the kitchen. Two stools were on the each side of the counter. The right wall was covered by a fridge and rosewood cabinets on its both sides to store the china pieces his father loves so much. The left had sink with a dish washer and dryer and more cabinets with microwave oven placed on the slabs.

And the above the sink was window with small flowers planted on the still. Multicolored chrysanthemums looked lovely in the morning light. Dranzer even as a bit beast was still a girl and she said it looked cute. At first Kai fought about it but later he admitted that they did look cute.

The wall opposite to the door was covered with a cooking range, a double oven and gas stove and a huge shelf filled with the cooking materials. The middle area was taken by a small island with bottles and bottles of spices arranged on it.

The kitchen was filled with natural light and air and if needed it was fitted with non UV lights so that the food doesn't get spoiled. The kitchen was designed to fulfill the needs of master chef of the world and Kai loved it. His father by no means was a cook and the kitchen was fully under Kai's control.

* * *

Susumu looked up again to see Tyson giving him the weird look he has been giving him since that incident. Bruce was currently taking a shower, so he was waiting for him to come out. He thought about Kai and what his son would be doing at home, _"If I know him then cooking or cleaning up the house."_

Kai at first was angry that he has called Tsunade so early but calmed down after hearing that Tsunade insisted so she could meet Kai. Tsunade has been excited about meeting him especially after she saw a photograph of Kai. She was baffled by Kai's inhuman appearance. He had tried to tell that it was a genetic defect but she had insisted that his weird appearance might be due to some level of chakra in him but Susumu didn't believe her.

Susumu knew about the abbey experiments but Kai was born with his two toned hair and red eyes and they were not due to some freak experiment that generated some Chakra in him. He knew that the experiments' had bought some change in him but it not his hair and eyes.

* * *

Kai looked at his watch 6:10 in the evening two hours to go. Kai had cooked pure and simple pasta with white sauce and crab with caesar salad. Well pasta was something he could perfection and crab because it was his dad's favorite food, and the salad was just there to give some nutrients. He had already picked out a bottle of red wine, as his father told him she liked getting drunk. He had also baked a black forest cake, well that was his favorite.

To be honest Kai felt a little nervous, his dad didn't usually bought girls home, so she must really be serious. He still felt a little hurt but he knew he'll get over it.

He walked out of the kitchen and looked at dining hall. The table was all set, with paper napkin origami and candles, with his fathers favorite china set out. They were a dinner set white with black tribal ptterns at its boundary. His dad bought it from Peru.

All that was needed was his father to come home. Cole and Lara were following him around like they always do and Dranzer, well she was sleeping. She might a phoenix but to her sleep was the most important thing in life. You wake her up and she burns you down.

He wondered, _"Does Tsunade knows about Dranzer? I think dad must have told her. If not then I guess that's dad's problem." _With that he went upstairs to his room to take a shower and get dressed. He opens the wardrobe and took out a pair of simple blue jeans and a white and shirt.

"Hmmmmmmm …casual yet formal, your taste is definitely getting better." He turned around to see Dranzer her hair looked like a bird's nest and her eyes sleepy.

"Whatever" and with that he went into the bathroom just as Dranzer dropped sleepily on the bed.

* * *

Susumu looked around, nobody. He sighed; she was supposed to be here like any minute. Most ninja's preferred walking but Tsunade has been out she knew how to use a bus, so here he was standing on a bus stop waiting for her.

He was little nervous, she is an important part of his life and so is Kai and now they are going to meet. He looked around again, still no sign of her. _"When is she going to come? It's already 6:30."_

He was being unmanageable and impatient. He could here Kai's voice inside his head asking him to behave properly, but he couldn't. He felt like running but couldn't. He was all the worst case scenarios, Kai getting angry and leaving or maybe Tsunade hating him. Then again it could be Dranzer that caused problem.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks 'DRANZER' "_Tsunade doesn't know about her, not at all, we talked about everything but not about Kai's bit beast. I'm so dead."_

A voice chirped, "You know you said that a little too loud." He whirled around too see a familiar face.

* * *

Its a pretty small chapter, I kind of lost concentration, still review. I promise the next chapter will be biger and a lot more fun with Tsunade and Kai colliding.

THUNDERGARDIAN


	5. Rule 5

**RULES FOR A SUCCESSFUL SECOND MARRIAGE**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added the story totheir alert list.

Anyways, I'm finally updating after a long time, almost a uear, and I feel extreamly guilty. In thios chapter there is no real confrontation only the calm before the storm.

"talking"

_"thinking"_

Enjoy!

* * *

**RULE 5**

**TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS YOU CAN TO ENJOY THE CALM AND PEACE AS IT WILL NOT LAST AFTER DROPPING THE BOMB**

Damn! She looked good, her blonde hair down and not in pigtails as she normally kept them in. She was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a figure hugging white t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey yourself!" She said, "Now what was that you were saying about your son and a bit beast if heard correctly."

"Nothing.", she him a look. A very pointed and sharp look which oddly made remember of Dranzer.

He sighed, "You are not letting me go are you?"

"I'm not holding you."

"Uh….Yeah!" He said running fingers through his hair and walked towards her. He stood in front of her as if waiting for her to say something. She looked at him and sighed; "he is such a kid", she thought and wrapped her arms around, "Better?"

"Yeah!" and tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He could already see Kai shouting and looking angry at him, scolding him for kissing her in a public place. But he loved her. So yeah, getting a little scolded was ok. They broke the kiss and she looked up at him.

"What's with forlorn look?"

"Just thinking", she looked at him suspiciously. "Whatever, lets get in the car shall we."

He looked distracted for a moment but returned to her with a soft smile and opened the car for her to climb and got into the driving seat. He pulled the car in ignition just as she said," You still have to answer my question."

He sighed, _"Women! I guess this is why Kai doesn't want to date."_

* * *

Kai removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He hated wearing his glasses but Dranzer thought they looked cute on him. He was working on some files when his brain gave away. Its not like is fickle minded but right now with his dad and his so called fiancé he was disturbed.

He had finished cooking hours ago, and now he was working while Dranzer slept peacefully and Cole and Lara running around his study. He sighed and dropped his head on the table from frustration. Uh he wanted to kill someone, probably his dad.

His father has dated a lot of women in the past, but he never bought anyone home. He knew this was serious, very serious but he didn't know how he should take it. And the biggest problem was what if she didn't like him. Its not he is the worlds most likeable person and he knew that too. So maybe, his father getting her home was not such a good idea. But if he knew his father he would definitely do everything that he thinks is wrong, _"Why does life have to be so difficult. Couldn't he just be happy single?"_

* * *

The car grumbled to stop in front of a tall skyscraper. She looked out of the window; all she could see was glass and layers of glass. She had never seen anything like that, Susumu had told her about this but she never imagined it to be like this. She was truly in awe.

She looked back at him. He gave her a gentle smile and motioned her to get out of the car. As she did she saw a man dressed in a tuxedo standing next to driver seat. As Susumu got out he gave the keys of the car to the man and walked next to her.

He held out his hand and she took, walking side by side. It would be lie if she said she was not scared. In truth she has never been so scared. Never- ever! She has heard so much Kai that she could wait to meet him and he had told her that was is distant, so it was obvious that she was worried of what he would think of her. And she was more than excited to see if he really did have some amount of chakra as she thought he did. His appearance was something she thought an Uchiha would have. The red eyes in the photograph looked alive as they could see her soul.

Well maybe they could maybe they could not, she would just have to decide that after meeting him.

Susumu gave a nervous twitch and the opened the door to his doom. He was sweating and having Goosebumps at the same time; weird combination that always occurred to him when he was nervous or scared.

Tsunade shook her head and tapped her foot impatiently, "Open the damn door Susumu."

"Yeah opening." He replied with a nervous shake of his. He looked at her once more before throwing the door open.

Tsunade was greeted by a narrow corridor , a shelf on her right side; a shoe self, where the left side of he wall was covered in various tapestries from around the world.

"Your collection?" She asked Susumu.

"Yeah! Wherever I go I get one." He replied.

As they walked further in the corridor opened in a huge hall one side of it covered entirely by glass and mega sized terrace running behind the gigantic glass panes, from the ceiling a huge chandelier hung with heavy crystal droplets glittering like diamond, belonging to the French renaissance. The wall was white and floor covered in soft grey rug, heavy Persian rugs adding a second layer of softness. The furniture-the couches, armchairs and ottomans were made of different shades of beige and cream colored leather and decorated with silk and brocade cushions. The tables were all polished glass with dark wood bases carved with angels, demons and warriors.

Katana's and ancient scriptures hung form the wall and old war memorabilia's packed up in glass boxes gleamed form their places up on the shelves. She felt like she was in a museum.

She turned around to see a cave like structure just below the space where the platform of second floor was jutting out, with flowing curtains guarding the arch. Its right wall was fitted with a huge LCD screen with couches opposite to it and huge collections of DVDs filled glass shelves It looked like a small theater if you ask her.

Just as she was about to take another step, Susumu who was standing next to her was knocked by two fury creatures. And just as she was about to ask Susumu and door banged. She looked up to the second floor over the wood and glass railings stood the person she had forever wanted to meet. KAI.

* * *

Kai was about to call his dad when Cole and Lara ran out of the office door. _"Maybe Dad's back",_ he thought. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, more or less ready to face his future-according to his dad-mother.

He grabbed the handle of the door and jerked the door open. Ready to call out his dad he stopped feeling an uncertain and unrecognizable gaze on him, and he looked down form the stairwell.

His eyes widened in recognisation as he looked at the Blonde woman. TSUNADE was here.

* * *

Please review!  
~ThunderGardian


End file.
